Light reflectance techniques are known for non-destructive analysis of object shapes, object and surface characteristics, responses of an object or surface to stimuli and the like. By way of example, interferometric techniques are known for analyzing damage to structural elements, such as beams. Similarly, microscopy and photography techniques of various types utilize transmission and reflectance of light from an object and are well known.
In the case of corneal integrity, it is known to use a dye, such as fluorescein to stain the cornea for visualizing abrasions, tears and the like in the cornea.
Further, it is well known to use reflection of incident light from the cornea as a tool for screening and diagnosis of a variety of corneal abnormalities and disorders, including but not limited to corneal dystrophies, keratoconus, strabismus and corneal integrity following chemical or heat burns or trauma to the eye. Further, reflection of simple light or laser light has been used in various interferometric and laser techniques for determining corneal thickness, shape and response to acoustic and other stimuli, such as is used in the determination of changes in intraocular pressure.
As with many other surfaces which may be analyzed using reflectance, it is problematic in such techniques that while the cornea does reflect some of the incident light, it is not an optimum surface for light reflectance techniques. Such techniques are therefore prone to significant noise issues which lead to poor signal-to-noise detection.
Where retro-reflection is utilized, such as in self-mixing laser techniques, the reliability and reproducibility of the results may be adversely affected by low reflectance from the cornea.
Clearly there is interest in improving the reflectivity of the cornea for improving signal-to-noise ratios in a variety of reflectance-based imaging techniques.